


Oh, Adora, tell me something nice

by Acontraluz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV) References, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acontraluz/pseuds/Acontraluz
Summary: ¿Qué es más incómodo que reencontrarte con tu ex después de una mala ruptura? Tener a tu ex de paciente.Adora se vuelve a encontrar con Catra, después de un tiempo, en la rehabilitación de su clínica tras sufrir un accidente. Ambas deberán mantener a raya su pasado y llegar a un territorio neutral. ¿Lo lograran?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Adora nunca fue una persona de sueño profundo.

Las pisadas, los ronquidos y los ruidos, se multiplicaban en sus oídos robándole el sueño. Es por eso que cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su abdomen, no se sobresaltó. Abrió un ojo perezosamente y después el otro; un par de ojos color oliva la observaban fijamente. Sonrió y acarició el pelaje blanco de su gata.

A Glimmer nunca le gustó que subiese mascotas en la cama. Su novia no era muy fanática de los animales en general y fue, realmente difícil, convencerla de adoptar un gato. La condición era no traerla a la habitación, pero ahí estaba Adora ganando una pequeña victoria.

Se levantó con cuidado, y con Atenea en brazos, salió de la habitación.

La gata empezó a ronronear y a sobarse contra sus piernas, a la vez que maullaba exigiendo comida. Adora sonrió, aquel gesto le recordó mucho a una persona a quién había decidido suprimir de sus recuerdos. Pero como efecto rebote, entre más intentaba olvidar, más la recordaba.

Y se odiaba por eso.

Al salir a la sala, miró por la ventana que estaban cayendo unos copos de nieve.

Diciembre era un mes lúgubre a pesar de las decoraciones navideñas. El clima era implacable; el viento no daba tregua, y junto con pequeñas lloviznas, hacían de las suyas. Las horas de sol eran tan escasas que pronto las calles estaban cubiertas con luces artificiales. Nunca le gustaron las luces artificiales, ella prefería la luz natural. La luz de unos ojos heterocromáticos que se iluminaban al ver las coloridas instalaciones.

Mierda, otra vez pensando en ella.

Adora sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Alimentó a su gata y se dispuso a hacer un café. Aún seguía un poco adormilada.

Al rato, un borrón púrpura salió de la habitación. Glimmer vestía un pijama en tonos del mismo color de su cabello. Se restregó los ojos y miró a Adora con el ceño fruncido.

-Adora, no deberías estar tomando café- se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, vamos, G, es con leche- dijo sacudiendo un poco su taza.

-El café te pone muy nerviosa Adora, no deberías ni beberlo.

-Necesito estar más atenta, está empezando a nevar y sabes lo que me aterra conducir con nevadas.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaste- dijo Glimmer dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano-mamá viene a por nosotras hoy, tontita-Acarició las manos de su novia e hizo que dejara la taza en la mesa.

Lo había olvidado por completo. En estos días de nevadas, Glimmer había convencido a su madre, Angella, a que pasase por ellas para ir al trabajo debido a su insistente temor a conducir con heladas.

Su suegra era una mujer de porte imponente, esbelta como una reina. Sus gestos eran casi diplomáticos y sus palabras medidas en cada conversación que mantenían. Pero a pesar de su fachada impenetrable, su talón de Aquiles era su única hija.

-Debería estar aquí en una media hora- Glimmer verificó en su teléfono-así que, ve a ducharte mientras hago el desayuno.

-Tú también tienes que ducharte, si lo hacemos juntas ahorraremos agua-dijo la rubia envolviendo en un abrazo a su novia mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su trasero.

-Me duché ayer por la noche-rió la más baja- pero gracias por la oferta-le dio un pico y la empujó al baño.

Adora gruñó y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Las primeras gotas frías la sacaron de su estado somnoliento. Decidió no lavarse el cabello; lo recogió en un moño desordenado. Después de unos segundos, el agua caliente empezó a cubrir su cuerpo lentamente, se deslizó por su espalda y fue descendiendo poco a poco por sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación relajante que le provocaba el chorro en su piel. Con el gel comenzó a acariciarla, sin prisas. Se fijó cómo unas gotitas se acumulaban en sus hombros, encima de sus lunares.

_-Estás llena de lunares Adora, eres como un cosmos andante-dijo una voz un poco rasposa mientras besaba sus hombros._

_Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la rubia, quién se giró y quitó el cabello mojado que estorbada el rostro de su acompañante._

_-Pero, sí tú estás llena de pecas._

_-No me gustan mis pecas-dijo arrugando la nariz._

_-Pues- le dio un beso en la mejilla-a mí-continúo repartiendo besos por su nariz-me encantan._

_No discutió más, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios._

_-Además, tú eres mi universo entero- continuó la rubia hasta terminar besando su boca._

\- ¡Adora! ¡¿Te demoras mucho?! ¡Mamá está por llegar!

El grito de su novia la sacó de su trance. Un poco avergonzada por lo que acaba de recordar, se apresuró en salir y en arreglarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, ocupaba el puesto trasero en el auto de su suegra.

¿Lo que ha estado pensando esta mañana cuenta cómo infidelidad? ¿Lo pensamientos son infidelidades? Tonterías. Suspiró. Apoyó su codo en la ventanilla del coche y sostuvo su cabeza, mientras miraba las calles que empezaban a colorearse de blanco. Esta época del año, en particular, le traía más recuerdos de los deseados. Recuerdos felices que terminaron en convertirse en punzadas amargas en su pecho. Irónico ¿no?

- _If you can’t get what you want, then come with me. (Si no puedes tener lo que quieres, entones ven a mí)._

La voz de Glimmer la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica estaba cantando una canción que pasaban por la radio. Lo hacía de una forma un poco desafinada, pero llena de sentimiento. Lanzaba miradas furtivas a Adora mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- C _ause you are my medicine when you’re close to me (Porque eres mi medicina cuando estás cerca de mí)-_ continúo estaba vez agarrando una de las manos de la rubia.

-G, te estás saltando la letra- dijo la de ojos azules mientras le sonreía.

Glimmer se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a la clínica de recuperación y spa, Bright moon.

La dueña del lugar era Angella, quién gracias a la insistencia de su hija, consiguió que Adora tuviese un lugar de trabajo. Aunque Angella le admitió a Adora que, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que su elección había sido acertada y que estaba complacida con su trabajo.

No llevaba poco más de 6 meses, pero se había estado librando una buena reputación.

En general solía codearse con personas de la alta sociedad. En particular personas mayores, personas con obesidad y muy escasamente con deportistas-lo cuál era una lástima, porque su rama preferida era la deportiva-. Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no?

Deseó que su lunes fuera tranquilo, pero lejos estaba de serlo.

Se sentó detrás de la pantalla de un ordenador y esperó a que sus pacientes fueran llegando.

Cuando faltaba un cuarto para las once, la vio.

-Hey, Adora.

* * *

Es el primer fic que publico, trátenme con cariño que es mi primera vez.   
Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa tonta como a mí.   
Nos estamos leyendo. 

P.D: la canción que canta Glimmer es On melancholy hills de Gorillaz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Capítulo 2**

Adora se quedó congelada en su asiento. Tragó profundo, mientras sentía como aquellos ojos la inspeccionaban. No estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada, que, a pesar de ser tan familiar, hoy parecía tan desconocida. Su rostro estaba más delgado de lo que solía ser, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado y su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.

Sus gestos demostraban su incomodidad. Parecía querer hundirse en el asiento, al igual que la rubia.

Pero, hey, la rubia tenía que mantenerlo profesional.

-Buenos días Catra.

La chica delante de sí no dijo nada. Mantuvo sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos con dificultad y echó un vistazo a su lugar de trabajo. Su título universitario resaltaba en un marco, junto con algún que otro certificado. Su vista se quedó fijada en aquel punto por más tiempo del esperado, y, Adora juró ver, cómo un destello de dolor cubría aquellos ojos heterocromáticos.

_-Algún día mi título de fisioterapía estará colgando en la pared de mi propia clínica-dijo Adora mientras abrazaba a Catra por la cintura en la cama._

_-Algún día seré una cotizada doble de riesgo._

_\- ¿Por qué no una profesión más normal? -preguntó curiosa, observando como los ojos de la chica a su lado se dilataban al hablar de lo que más le gustaba._

_-La normalidad está sobrevalorada, Adora -le hizo círculos con el dedo en el brazo- el subidón que te dan las escenas de riesgo, no te lo da ni la más cara de las drogas-dio una vuelta quedando boca abajo, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos-aquí todo natural. Tu cuerpo solito te produce esa sensación._

_\- ¿Pero a cambio de qué?_

_-Te voy a besar a cambio de que te calles la boca._

_Ambas sonrieron._

Adora la miró atentamente.

-Un imbécil me chocó y, ahora, además de médico, tengo que aguantar sesiones aquí-dijo malhumorada.

La preocupación se posó en Adora, pero supo maquillarla.

-Además que me ha dejado la moto hecha una mierda, el desgraciado-susurró mirando a la pared.

Adora sonrió brevemente, parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado. El más mínimo golpe a su moto era considerado como una tragedia.

\- ¿Al menos no se fugó?

-Qué va, más pesado no puede ser. Todo el rato comprobando que no me mató-bufó.

-Es algo bueno eso.

\- ¿Te importa? -dijo con frialdad Catra.

-Desde que soy tu fisioterapeuta, me importa-respondió en el mismo tono.

La chica solo rodó los ojos y se enfocó en los papeles que la rubia tenía sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que hacerte una historia clínica y después procederé a realizar una valoración para decidir con qué terapia trabajaremos.

Catra asintió, pero Adora percibió un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Todo se notaba tan frío, como si un viento gélido se hubiese apoderado del lugar. Y a pesar de que hubiese un escritorio entre ambas, su distancia era más grande por salvar; tanto como un océano. Es como si la chica delante de sí no conociera a sus madres, sus manías, sus rayadas de cabeza. Como si una impostora ocupara aquellos ojos que más de una vez escrutaron su alma.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, ¿vale? -dijo desviando su atención a la pantalla del ordenador.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y después de haber rellenado los datos, se levantó de su asiento y le indicó a Catra que se sentara en una camilla. La chica de piel bronceada titubeó un poco antes de levantarse con esfuerzo.

-Te diagnosticaron latigazo cervical, ¿no es así? - le preguntó girándola con cuidado.

-Sí. ¿Se cura rápido eso?

-Dependiendo la gravedad, unas 10-15 sesiones-dijo la rubia recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

-Pues vaya mierda-suspiró pesadamente.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Adora sentía unas ganas tremendas de saber de Catra, de cómo le estaba yendo en la vida. Hacía un par de días que la morena no salía de su cabeza y, de alguna forma irónica, el destino las había reunido de nuevo. Pero, a la vez, era todo tan extraño y confuso que prefería limitar su rol al de terapeuta-paciente. No sabía cómo actuar delante de ella; después de haber cortado todo tipo de comunicación, volvían a encontrarse. Se sentía anhelante, melancólica y frustrada consigo misma, quería remendar el daño que le causó.

-Voy a tocar y me dices dónde duele-le dijo Adora poniendo toda su atención en sus manos.

Sintió como Catra se tensó bajo su tacto, pero decidió hacer caso omiso al frío que recorrió su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, le dio luz verde para marcharse.

-Hemos terminado. ¿Qué horario te viene bien para la próxima sesión?

Catra levantó una ceja pensativa, cogió su móvil y revisó su calendario. Adora notó que de fondo de pantalla salía la misma Catra con unos guantes de boxeo en un ring. Sus abdominales se marcaban y una mirada altanera retaba a la cámara. ¿Se puede tener un _crush_ por tu ex?

Adora sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Estoy de baja Adora. Tengo una quemadura en el brazo, en la pierna, y un collar en el cuello. No voy a ser la persona más activa del mundo, digo yo.

-Además-continúo bajándose de la camilla- ya hablaré con la secretaria.

Adora la ayudó a bajarse agarrándola con cuidado por el codo.

-Bien, pues-dijo la rubia después de un silencio incómodo-nos vemos.

-No me queda otra opción.

Después de que Catra saliera de su consultorio, Adora decidió tomar un descanso e ir a fumar un rato afuera. Glimmer no era muy fan de que fumase, pero necesitaba la nicotina en su sistema.

Una vez que salió y encendió el cigarro, se sintió más tranquila. Apoyada con un pie en la pared, notó como Catra salía de la clínica.

La morena empezó a caminar con cautela por el suelo resbaladizo. Se abrazó a sí misma a causa de un viento helado que soplaba, subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y esperó a que un coche que llevaba unos cuernos y una nariz roja parara a su lado.

¿Eso era un reno? ¿Un coche reno? Adora sonrió divertida. Podía percibir la vergüenza de Catra a metros de distancia. La chica que venía conduciendo tocó el claxon y bajó la ventanilla.

-No ves que ya voy, idiota-le dijo enseñándole el dedo de en medio.

La conductora sonrió y volvió a pitar- ¡venga, mueve ese culo!

Una vez dentro, Catra tiró de la puerta muy fuerte y se colocó el cinturón.

Adora observó cómo se marchaban y suspiró.

Menuda suerte tener que hacerle terapias a tu ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme.   
> Este más cortito que el anterior, pero no quise alargarlo más. Después iré desarrollando más, intentaré actualizar pronto.   
> Agradezco feedback.   
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo personas del internet! :)
> 
> Luz.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:   
> Momentos en el pasado: cursiva.   
> Mensajes de texto: el nombre en negrita.

**Capítulo 3**

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Adora se encontraba por fin en casa. Su parte favorita del día era cuando podía dejar las preocupaciones afuera y podía refugiarse en su hogar, en su sillón favorito, mientras veía programas de concursos en la tele. Relajada, contestaba las preguntas y se creía más lista que los que estaban expuestos en pantalla. Solía cubrirse con una manta y hacerse burrito con su gata a sus pies.

Por fin podía relajarse después de un día estresante.

No obstante, un mensaje en el móvil hizo que Atenea se asustara.

Adora sonrío y se dispuso a leer los mensajes que le habían llegado:

- **Madam Razz:** Adora, deaaaar. Mara y yo estamos por la ciudad

- **Madam Razz:** listas para pasar navidad con nuestra querida hija. :P

La rubia sonrió. Sus mamás estaban pasando una crisis de la edad y habían decidido comprar una caravana para viajar por el país. Más que todo Razz, Mara era mucho más joven, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir las locuras de su esposa.

- **Madam Razz:** y de paso conocemos a esa novia tuya tan guapa que tienes.

Adora tragó, aún no había presentado a Glimmer oficialmente como su novia delante de sus madres. No es que no quisiera, no había tenido la oportunidad. Ambas habían empezado a salir al tiempo que sus madres se embarcaron en su aventura.

- **Madam Razz:** ¿aunque más guapa que Catra? No sé yo, hija mía

Negó con la cabeza. Razz y Catra habían encajado muy bien desde el inicio. Su madre era una directora de cine jubilada, mientras que Catra era una aspirante a actriz en la época en que estaban juntas. Sus conversaciones podían durar horas. Adora podía encontrarlas perdidas entre nombres de películas, directores, productores, actrices y demás.

Adora decidió hacer caso omiso a ese comentario. Rodó los ojos.

- **Adora:** ¿qué día llegan? 

El timbre la sobresaltó y con el móvil en la mano se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Sorpresa! -dijo Razz mientras le daba un abrazo que desestabilizó a Adora.

Una mujer regordeta y bajita ingresó sin permiso con una mochila acuestas y con un montón de bolsas. Descargó y preguntó por el baño. La mujer a su lado, una morena con coleta alta, le sonrió con afecto a la rubia y la saludó con un abrazo-no tan fuerte como Razz-.

-No las esperaba tan pronto.

-Sabes lo impaciente que es tu madre, necesitaba un “baño en condiciones”.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Estoy muy contenta de que estén aquí. Aunque como no las esperaba tan pronto, no tengo nada preparado.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no tenemos problema en acomodarnos donde sea-dijo dejando una mochila en una mesita-Trajimos unos cuántos recuerdos.

Mara era la razón de aquella relación, Razz el puro corazón. Tenían una dinámica increíble que hacía que la relación siempre fuese hacia adelante, marchando como un engranaje bien aceitado.

-Dios, cuántos colorines tienes en ese baño-dijo Razz volviendo a la habitación-parece que vives todo el día en una fiesta del orgullo.

-A Glimmer le gustan los colores. Dice que le dan vida al lugar.

\- ¿Así viste también? -preguntó y Mara le dio un leve codazo regañándola con la mirada- ¿qué?

\- ¿No querías que Adora te revisara el Whatsapp? ¿Qué te iba mal?

-Ah, sí, hija, está cosa está toda loca. No se me descargan los mensajes-dijo enseñándole su teléfono móvil.

Adora tomó el aparato que tenía un par de rayones en la pantalla. Las dos mujeres se acomodaron en el sofá, mientras que ella se sentó en el sillón con el móvil en la mano.

La rubia sonrió al ver que su madre tenía la letra del móvil de una manera muy agrandada. Se fue directo a ajustes, lo más probable es que tuviese la memoria llena. Y así fue, ya no tenía mucho espacio. Empezó a borrar la memoria caché de algunas aplicaciones, aunque la mayoría de espacio lo ocupaba la galería. Movida por la curiosidad, se metió en las fotos. Deseó no encontrar nada desagradable.

Cadenas, piolines dando los buenos días, fotos de familiares, paisajes, fotos de ellas dos, y de Catra. ¿De Catra? Adora confundida, miró dos veces reconociendo aquel rostro. ¿Razz y Catra seguían en contacto? Hizo zoom y la morena salía sonriendo en un _selfie,_ en otras salía más el fondo que su cara, en otras salía junto con otras personas.

Sin pensarlo ingresó a su chat en Whatsapp. ¡Tenían un chat! Adora no podía creer que después de un año de haber terminado con Catra, su madre siguiese en contacto con ella. Más que todo su conversación se basaba en comentarios de cine, en paisajes y recetas de cocina. Pero, lo más chocante es que incluso llegaban a bromear entre ellas. Increíble.

- **Madam Razz: *adjunta una imagen de ella y Mara en la caravana a las afueras de la ciudad***

 **-Catra:** Guapas <3

- **Madam Razz:** ¿qué tal estás querida?

- **Catra:** cansada, con cero ganas de ir a trabajar

- **Catra:** pero bueno

- **Catra:** Necesitamos el dinero jajajaja

¿Necesitamos, quiénes? Se preguntó Adora levantando una ceja.

- **Madam Razz:** ayyy, qué trabajadora, hija mía

- **Catra** : siempre ;)

- **Madam Razz:** tendrás dinero para invitar a este par a tomar algo ¿no?

- **Catra:** ¡Por supuesto! J

- **Madam Razz:** bueno, te dejo

- **Madam Razz** : que me estoy quedando sin batería D:

- **Catra:** un beso.

- **Catra:** yo me voy al trabajo

- **Catra: *adjunta una foto suya con un uniforme de motocross***

Y allí finalizaba la conversación.

Adora de alguna manera se lo esperaba, Catra siempre fue del tipo salvaje.

Al verla con ese traje rojo con negro y al ver cómo sonreía a la cámara, tuvo el impulso de enviarse la foto a su chat. Así que, como una persona sensata que era, pasó de una vez las fotos y vídeos a una tarjeta SD y le liberó el espacio a su madre.

Entre menos tiempo tuviese el celular en la mano, menos tentación.

-Listo, ya está- le pasó el teléfono.

-Ay, Adora. Muchas gracias-dijo Razz levantándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-No fue nada-dijo restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -dijo Razz mirando a la cocina.

-Pues, íbamos a pedir una pizza con Glimmer-dijo Adora colocando los pies en la mesilla de centro.

-Una pizza, una pizza-dijo levantándose-ya les hago yo una sopa de verduras bien buena. Que pasamos esta mañana por una verdulería y tenemos unas verduritas bien frescas.

Se levantó dejando a las dos sin nada que discutir.

***

Después de unos años de amistad y varios meses de noviazgo, Adora sabía leer muy bien a Glimmer. La chica de cabello púrpura aparentaba estar tranquila charlando con Mara, pero por dentro la mirada inquisidora de Razz la estaba quemando. Sus hombros estaban tensos y agarraba su vaso con agua de una forma casi que torpe. Daba muchos sorbos y constantemente hablaba en exceso sin dar lugar a algún silencio incómodo.

Su novia odiaba no estar preparada, su cabecita neurótica tenía que tenerlo todo controlado. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a sus suegras en casa. Ahora cundía el pánico.

-Y cuéntale a esta vieja que ven los jóvenes hoy en día en la televisión-preguntó Razz a Glimmer.

Adora sabía que era una pregunta trampa. Razz mejor que nadie estaba al tanto de los estrenos cinematográficos y las tendencias televisivas. Además, siendo tan cinéfila, no podía dejar escapar esa pregunta.

-No soy mucho de ver la tele-dio un sorbo. MAL-pero puestos en ello, me gusta mucho Glee-otro sorbo. MUY MAL-estoy muy enganchada.

-Ah, Glee. Mira qué bien-dijo Razz trinchando un brócoli-te pega.

¿Te pega? Adora fulminó con la mirada a su madre por aquel comentario.

-Digo, que es un show bastante divertido y colorido-continuó su madre.

-Sí-Glimmer azorada dejó caer un cuchillo al suelo.

Tanto Mara como Adora le abrieron los ojos a la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué bueno está esto-dijo Mara refiriéndose a la comida.

-Muy bueno-rectificó Adora.

Cuando la novia al paredón volvió, Adora pudo ver una sonrisa maléfica surcar los labios de Razz.

-La ex de Adora, es actriz y a veces me consigue autógrafos y partes de la escenografía de las películas y series-dijo emocionada- me consiguió un autógrafo de Alicia Vikander-sacó su móvil y le enseñó a Glimmer la foto de su autógrafo, y otra de Catra con Alica.

\- ¿Quién? -dijo G, tímidamente.

-La actriz de Tomb Raider-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo siento, pero no sé qué es eso-dio otro sorbo.

-Las películas de acción de la saga de videojuegos, la última que salió-explicó la mujer- ¿Lara Croft? ¿Nada?

-Lo siento.

Adora podía percibir que Glimmer estaba o al borde del llanto, o al borde de salir corriendo.

-Dale un respiro, má-dijo Adora poniendo una mano en el muslo de su novia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-sentenció Mara- ¿Cuéntanos de ti Glimmer?

Gracias Mara, pensó Adora.

-Soy abogada. Con posible especialidad en derecho laboral-presumió.

-Abogada, eh. ¿Te gusta discutir, no es así? - asumió Razz.

Adora suspiró, esta mujer le haría la noche imposible a su novia.

***

Todas se habían ido a dormir después de aquella cena. Adora sentía el movimiento constante de Glimmer en la cama, lo que le indicaba que estaba ansiosa.

-G, ¿estás bien? -susurró la rubia.

-No, no estoy bien-Glimmer se giró y ambas quedaron de frente-creo que a Razz no le caí muy bien.

-Dale tiempo, se va a ir ablandando-le acarició el brazo buscando consolarla.

\- ¿O sea que sí le caí mal? -preguntó con ojos llorosos.

Mierda, Adora.

-No estoy diciendo eso G, con mi madre nunca se sabe realmente.

Mentira, era una mentira y lo sabía.

-Me da miedo no agradarle-confesó la más bajita- es alguien importante en tu vida.

-No has pasado ni un día entero con ella-susurró-relájate ¿sí? - le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-No soportaría perderte- se acurrucó buscando el pecho de Adora-eres de las pocas cosas reales que tengo en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco soportaría una vida sin ti-le contestó y la abrazó oliendo el champú de su pelo.

Adora internamente omitió el malestar que sentía cada vez que Glimmer le decía aquellas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, yo otra vez.   
> Espero que disfruten leyendo como disfruté yo escribiendo este capítulo.  
> A partir de los próximos capítulos las cosas se van a ir poniendo un poco turbias e interesantes.   
> Así que si me dejas un kudo o un comentario, estaría más que contenta. :)   
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo gente del internet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursiva: momentos en pasado, palabras extranjeras.  
> -negrita: mensajes de texto.  
> Warning: altas dosis de sarcasmo.

**Capítulo 4**

_En la cafetería de la universidad Grayskull, una rubia de ojos azules, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su cita. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa, con su cuerpo presente, pero con su mente en otra galaxia. Revisaba constantemente su teléfono móvil esperando una llamada o un mensaje de texto, sus ojos estaban fijados en la pantalla, alerta de cualquier señal de vida. No obstante, entre más pasaban los minutos, la decepción empezaba a cubrir cada vez más su rostro._

_Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos como símbolo de derrota, ya no esperaba la aparición de su acompañante. En un gesto que denotaba total aburrimiento echó un vistazo al lugar: pequeños grupos de gente ya iban tomando asiento, al igual que algunas parejas. El lugar aún no estaba lleno, pero pronto solo quedarían disponibles los sitios de la primera fila._

_Suspiró, su universidad apostaba por valores como la convivencia y la tolerancia. Aquella semana habían montado un cine móvil en el estacionamiento que quedaba justo al lado de la cafetería; tenían pequeños puestos de comida rápida y un stand de palomitas. Aún estaban a finales de septiembre, por lo que el ambiente era perfecto para salir con alguien._

_Adora suspiró por enésima vez y empezó a recoger el cabello que caía libre por su espalda-lo había arreglado para la ocasión-; pero el esfuerzo parecía haber sido en vano._

_-Te queda mejor suelto-escuchó una voz que la hizo detener su movimiento._

_Sus esperanzas volvieron._

_\- ¿Melanie? -intentó reconocer a la chica que se había sentado delante de ella, pero esta no se parecía en nada a la foto que tenía en su galería._

_\- Melanie no. Melania, Melania Trump-bromeó –oh, no es cierto, soy Catra-dijo sonriéndole._

_Fue la primera vez que intercambiaron miradas._

_-Perdona, estoy esperando a alguien._

_-Lo sé-se rascó la nariz-llevas un buen rato esperando ya._

_Adora levantó una ceja incrédula, Catra se encogió de hombros._

_-Hey, si tu cita no aparece, ¿quieres ver la película conmigo? -le ofreció la morena._

_-Estoy esperando a alguien-dijo de forma contundente._

_-Yisus-tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa-nada perdía con intentarlo-se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde vendían palomitas en bolsas de papel._

_Adora suspiró y la vio marcharse. Estaba ya harta de esperar a su cita, que lo más probable, es que ya no fuera a aparecer. Así que, optó por un último intento._

_- **Adora:** Melanie_

_- **Adora:** ¿Dónde estás?_

_- **Adora:** llevo media hora esperando_

_- **Adora:** veo que me estás dejando en visto_

_- **Adora:** ¿no vas a venir, cierto?_

_Tras una tercera llamada mandada al buzón de mensajes, decidió que la vida era muy corta como para quedarse esperando._

_Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la zona de comidas._

_-Hey-le tocó el hombro a la chica que antes le había estado hablando, quien ahora hacía la fila para comprar._

_-No cuelo a nadie-le respondió Catra sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de Adora- a menos que seas tú._

-No lo sé Scopia, no soy de usar aplicaciones-le dijo Catra a Scorpia mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza con una pajita. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en las escaleras del apartamento de Scorpia.

-Pero, Kitty cat, ¿las has usado?

-No, pero mi ex sí-dio un trago muy largo, casi que acabando la botella.

El silencio reinó entre ambas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Scorpia mirándola con afecto, lista para contenerla en sus enormes brazos.

-No sabría que decirte, tener que aguantar la reactividad de Heather no me hace gracia-dijo rodando los ojos.

-No me refería a esa ex, sino a Adora-dijo la mujer más alta.

Adora, la innombrable.

-Adora, ¿quién? -se hizo la loca.

-Catra-la regañó con la mirada.

-Estoy jodida, tanto física como emocionalmente. ¿Feliz? - soltó por fin-además que la volví a ver en mis sesiones de fisioterapia.

-No jodas, ¿a Adora?

-A la dementora, sí- desvió la mirada.

Después de su ruptura, Adora se había ganado el apodo de “dementora”-como los que te roban la vida en Harry Potter, pues igual-.

\- ¿Y cómo fue? -preguntó curiosa mientras apoyaba su mano en el muslo de Catra.

-Lo más incómodo que te puedes imaginar-bufó.

-Kitty, siempre puedes pedir un cambio de especialista-le aconsejó Scorpia.

-No, no quiero que sepa que me afecta un poco-desvió la mirada con hastío-estoy harta de huir de mis putos problemas. Si le tengo que hacer frente, me aguantaré.

-Esa es mi gatita valiente-sonrió la mujer de pelo blanco revolviéndole el cabello con cuidado. Catra gruñó.

***

- **X:** ¿Estás bien? Me enteré de lo que pasó. Soy yo Heather.

- **Heather:** Catra, por favor háblame, no me puedes seguir ignorando toda la vida. Y por más que me bloquees siempre encontraré la forma de llegar a ti. Vamos gatita, lo nuestro todavía está vivo. La cagué mucho y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso.

- **Heather:** el seguro te debe estar pagando, si necesitas ayuda para la compra o para llevar el coche, dime

- **Heather:** Catra

- **Heather:** no me ignores

- **Catra** : vete a la mierda, no me llames ni me escribas más.

- **Heather:** si lo único que hago es preocuparme

- **Heather:** ahora vienes y me tratas mal

- **Catra:** Típica Heather.

- **Catra:** Te regalo un Óscar por el papel de víctima.

- **Heather:** ya veo que la que no ha sido capaz de madurar es otra

- **Heather:** ¿no podemos simplemente dejar el pasado atrás?

- **Catra:** Sí, por eso te bloqueo.

Catra rodó los ojos mientras bloqueaba a Heather una vez más. Habían terminado hacía cuatro meses y su ex novia no dejaba de insistirle. No era la primera vez que conseguía escribirle desde cuentas falsas en Instagram, ni de mandarle mensajes desde números desconocidos por Whatsapp. Estaba harta, pero no quería preocupar más a sus amigos, quería manejar ella sola la situación. Aunque se le estaba saliendo un poco de las manos.

La ruptura con Heather no fue tan dolorosa como la de Adora, pero sí fue más dramática e intensa. Es lo que pasa cuando dos personas de alto calibre se chocan; terminan haciendo estragos en cualquier lugar al que pisan. Ambas, poco a poco terminaron por consumirse. Al final, aquella relación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Heather era el _rebound_ de Catra.

Sí, sí. “ _rebound_ ” “relación de paso”. Esa relación en la que buscas consuelo en alguien, en la que necesitas llenar un vacío, pero al final terminas empeorando las cosas.

El clavo que nunca saca a otro clavo.

Los niveles de radiación se podían percibir a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo, ambas ignoraron las alarmas e intentaron suplir sus problemas la una con la otra.

Pero era imposible olvidar a Adora, era imposible olvidar a la rubia de cualquier forma.

Suspiró y con el móvil entró a Instagram.

Ingresó en el perfil de Razz-su ex suegra- y buscó alguna foto en la que saliese etiquetada Adora, clicó en su usuario y agradeció que la cuenta estuviese pública. Después de 8 meses intentando bloquearla de todas partes, intentando suprimir el dolor que le provocaba su ausencia; allí estaba, revisando su perfil.

Con cuidado se dispuso a revisar las publicaciones de la rubia. La primera que vio-la más reciente-era de una gata blanca preciosa, con ojos impresionantes que dormía en su regazo; en la segunda, salía ella de cuerpo entero, con un pequeño bañador, mientras practicaba surf de remo bajo la luz de un atardecer.

Suspiró, maldito cuerpazo.

Tragó y continuó con su misión.

No obstante, la tercera foto la dejó descolada.

Adora salía con una chica de pelo color púrpura a quién abrazaba por la cintura. Ambas se encontraban en un mirador a las afueras de la ciudad, Catra reconocía aquel lugar. Parecían tan felices la una con la otra que pronto sintió como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo insignificante que había sido para ella, de lo mucho que se había creído sus mentiras. Se sintió burlada.

Entonces la segunda lágrima llegó, y junto con ella, se desencadenó la tormenta. 

“Reina de mi corazón” se leía en el pie de foto.

¿En algún momento se acaba este dolor? Oh, Adora, dime algo bonito, borra el dolor de mi pecho.

Con rabia cerró la aplicación y se limpió las lágrimas, pero un movimiento brusco la hizo olvidarse en su dolor mental para centrarse en el físico.

Mierda.

Maldito accidente, malditas terapias, maldita Adora.

- **X:** Hola soy Bow, los de la aseguradora me dijeron que se estaban encargando de todo

- **Bow:** Pero aun así quería saber cómo estabas

Recibió varios mensajes del tipo que la había atropellado.

- **Bow:** Sé que estás en buenas manos porque me encargué de mandarte a la clínica de mis mejores amigas

- **Bow:** Pero dime algo, qué tal todo

- **Bow:** Nunca fue mi intención atropellarte

Ni la tuya, ni la de nadie. A menos que seas un psicópata esquizofrénico.

- **Bow:** Estoy aprendiendo a conducir, me puse nervioso y en vez de pisar el freno pisé el acelerador

¿Y aun así le dan la licencia?

- **Bow:** Lo siento, de verdad

- **Catra:** Además del daño físico y psicológico, estoy de maravilla

- **Bow:** ¿Psicológico?

- **Bow:** Oh no, ¡¿No te habré causado un trauma psicológico?!

- **Catra:** No, ese ya estaba

- **Bow:** ¿Qué? También conozco psicólogos

- **Bow:** No sé si el seguro lo cubra también, ¡AH!

- **Catra:** Dude, me voy

- **Bow:** vale, cuídate

- **Bow:** Cualquier cosa que necesites, dime

Necesito que desaparezcas y que de paso me desaparezcas a mí también, gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ¡nos leemos de nuevo!  
> En este capítulo presenté tres personajes, en el transcurso seguirán apareciendo los demás.   
> Me inventé a Heather porque, sinceramente, no encontré a ningún personaje que encaje bien en el papel-a Lonnie la necesito para otras cosas-.   
> Nos hacía un punto de vista de Catra para entender más la dinámica de la relación.  
> Y pues nada.   
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.   
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Se encontraban en un aparcamiento buscando un lugar donde dejar la autocaravana. Cuatro pares de ojos estaban atentos en la búsqueda, pero estaba tan lleno, que las únicas opciones disponibles se hallaban muy alejadas del centro comercial. Al final, dejaron el vehículo cerca la entrada de la carretera. Mara y Razz iban delante, la más vieja se apoyaba en la más joven evitando una caída a causa de la nieve. Glimmer y Adora iban un poco rezagadas siguiendo el camino de las otras mujeres.

-No sé si a mi mamá le vaya a hacer mucha gracia-dijo Glimmer mirando la nieve en sus pies.

-No tiene que ponerse el suéter-le dijo Adora metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

La idea de vestir suéteres feos surgió cuando Adora tenía 6 años y se había mantenido como una tradición hasta la fecha. Sus madres, al adoptarla, decidieron comprar unos suéteres horribles en navidad para animarla. En aquellos días, la rubia se encontraba nostálgica; pero aquel gesto, por más pequeño que fuera, lograba robar sonrisas de una joven Adora cada año. La hacía sentir especial, le daba un sentido de pertenencia; era amada, querida y deseada por ese par de mujeres tan diferentes entre sí. Todo lo opuesto a su antiguo orfanato, La Horda, en el que cada uno tenía que ganarse las cosas y sobrevivir como podía.

Adora no tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar. Su mente había suprimido la mayor parte reemplazándolos con otros mucho mejores. No obstante, había dos cosas que lograba salvar; la estricta disciplina y por una extraña razón; una cabellera salvaje.

A pesar de rechazar los métodos ortodoxos con los que se movía La Horda, rescataba su sentido de disciplina. Sin una meta clara todos tus sueños son solo eso, sueños. El trabajo constante forjaba la perfección. Adora siempre se vio envuelta en largas jornadas de estudio, siempre entre libros y ensayos. También seguía al pie de la letra la frase latina que decía “Mente sana en cuerpo sano”, por lo que dedicaba muchas horas al ejercicio físico.

Catra le decía constantemente que se relajara un poco, que su cabeza iba a mil revoluciones y que pronto haría cortocircuito. Y Catra era el segundo factor que le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en La Horda. Era algo irónico porque la rubia no había convivido mucho tiempo con ella. La recordaba como una niña arisca; víctima de la autoridad de Shadow Weaver. Para aquel entonces respondía al nombre de Catrina-posteriormente lo cambiaría a Catra-. Era escurridiza, malhumorada y parecía querer pasar desapercibida. Ese mismo hecho, le intrigaba a la de ojos azules. Adora sí la notaba, la observaba por los pasillos, y cuando se cruzaban, la saludaba. Sin embargo, nunca superaron la barrera de simples conocidas.

En el momento en el que la rubia sintió que iba progresando con la morena, la noticia de que una pareja estaba interesada en adoptarla, ocupó todos sus pensamientos. Por fin tendría su propia habitación, sus propios juguetes, y lo más importante, dos personas a quienes llamar mamá. Todo lo demás era irrelevante en ese instante.

Sin embargo, una cabellera salvaje y unos ojos de colores se quedaron impregnados en su memoria sin explicación alguna. No tenían ningún recuerdo en particular o alguno que fuera lo suficientemente claro como para echarla de menos; pero en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba a sí misma por cómo le estaría yendo en la vida; ya que después de que la rubia se marchase, no volvió a pisar el orfanato.

Pero la vida se encargaría de darle respuesta a esa inquietud 12 años más tarde en una cita improvisada en el estacionamiento de su universidad.

La vida daba muchas vueltas.

-Adora, llevas en la luna varios minutos-le dijo Glimmer encaminándose a la zona de ropa junto con la rubia.

-Lo siento, esta fecha me emociona mucho-le sonrío falsamente-vamos.

***  
- _Wildcat_ , entonces seremos: ¿Entrapta, Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, tú y yo?-preguntó la de pelo blanco con una hoja en sus manos.

-Y Double trouble-añadió Catra sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Se encontraba jugando online.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Seremos siete personas entonces! - exclamó feliz la mujer más alta.

A Catra no le hacía mucha gracia tener que aguantar a tanta gente en su departamento, pero los últimos meses en soledad le habían enseñado a valorar un poco más la compañía.

Además, que el estar todos juntos le hacía mucha ilusión a Scorpia. Scorpia su mejor amiga; la persona que le prestó su hombro cuando las cosas se fueron en picada tras la ruptura con Adora, quién la ayudo a reconstruirse de a poco. Catra no podía defraudarla, su salud mental no soportaría una pérdida tan grande.

Su salud mental tampoco podía arriesgarse a que se enterasen de esto.

Tras su accidente todos sus amigos habían acordado en que lo mejor era reducir su movilidad, por lo que la cena de navidad se celebraría en su casa. El acuerdo consistía en que ellos iban a traer la comida y también se iban a encargar de lavar las cosas que ensuciaran. Catra no se movería. “Catra la lisiada” según la llamaba Double trouble en broma.

-Hay que tenerlo todo listo-dijo Scorpia haciendo anotaciones en una hoja.

Aún era viernes, noche buena sería el martes. Pero conociendo lo ansiosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga, seguramente ya tuviera una lista de todo.

-Scorp, tampoco será un buffet.

-Pero, tenemos que considerar opciones sin carne, no sabes lo que sufren nuestros amigos veganos y vegetarianos.

-No hay nadie…-respondió, pero al ver que la otra mujer había dejado de prestarle atención, volvió la vista al juego-como sea.

-Iré al supermercado-se levantó de repente- ¿Quieres algo?

-Leche.

-Ah, _kitty_ -dijo con ternura, Catra rodó los ojos-nos vemos en un rato.

Unos minutos después de que Scorpia se marchara, Catra inició una video llamada con Double Trouble:

-Querida, ¿qué peluca crees que debería usar?

\- ¿En serio para eso me llamaste? -rodó los ojos Catra.

-Quizá una negra como Heather-se probó la peluca de ese color- o rubia como Adora.

-Eres diabólico.

-Lo soy, corazón-se puso la mano en la mejilla-solo quería saber si tenías el _outfit_ de noche buena listo.

-Estoy lisiada ¿recuerdas? No he tenido tiempo de buscar nada.

-Un vestido te vendría de maravilla.

-Todo menos un vestido-frunció la nariz con asco.

\- ¿O prefieres un suéter horrible?

 _Touché_. Catra desvió la mirada, era la primera navidad que no pasaba junto con Adora y su tradición familiar.

-Para nada, agradezco no tener que vestir más esos suéteres-exclamó acomodándose en el sofá-me libré de ese karma.

-¿Segura, gatita? Hay karmas que nos siguen toda la vida.

Maldito Double Trouble y sus intentos de terapeuta frustrado.

-Por favor, ¿me estás diciendo que no podré superar a Adora?

-Eso mismo-asintió.

-Lo que tú no sabes es que ella ya está superada-puntualizó.

-Sí, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros-se burló-aquel día que te fui a buscar a la clínica, ella no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Catra enarcó una ceja.

-La tensión lesbiana hasta invadía mi coche.

-No digas tonterías-bufó-además que tiene pareja.

\- ¿Y? mirar no es engañar.

***

Scorpia tardó poco en llegar al supermercado, quién estaba con retraso era Entrapta. Ambas mujeres se habían citado para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hornear una tarta, o dos. Scorpia estaba incursionando en el mundo de la repostería y constantemente se encontraba haciendo postres. Los primeros intentos fueron desastrosos, sus amigas tuvieron que aguantar bordes quemados, poca cocción, quemados enteros. No obstante, poco a poco se iba haciendo ducha en el asunto. Para navidad quería hacer la tarta favorita de Entrapta; tarta de limón con Oreos; y la de Catra que era la tarta de tres leches con chocolate.

A la espera de su amiga tomó un carrito y empezó a dar vueltas por el supermercado. Eran las once de la mañana, por lo que no había tanta gente deambulando por ahí. A quién sí logró ver fue a Adora, a una chica de pelo púrpura y a dos mujeres mayores que iban juntas. La rubia iba tomada de la mano con la más baja, y ambas, cogieron un rumbo diferente a las otras.

Scorpia retrocedió un poco, quedando oculta tras unas neveras. Con la persona con la que menos quería toparse era con la rubia; después de todo lo que ocurrió entre ella y su mejor amiga, había decidido romper todo lazo con ella. Adora le agradaba como persona, pero dentro de sí se creaba una contradicción, porque entendía que las dos habían tenido culpa en su ruptura, pero a la vez tenía que serle fiel a su amiga y ponerse de su lado.

\- ¿De quién nos escondemos? -dijo una mujer sobresaltando a la de pelo blanco.

\- ¡Entrapta! ¡Me asustaste! -Scorpia se puso la mano en el pecho y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué esa no es Adora? - la señaló con el dedo, pero la más grande la arrastró dentro del pasillo.

-Sí, es Adora-le confirmó-pero no quiero saludarla.

\- ¿Por qué? -ladeó la cabeza la de dos coletas.

-Porque sería muy incómodo y raro-se rascó la cabeza.

-Qué interesante-colocó una mano en su barbilla.

-Para nada, mejor vamos a buscar los ingredientes antes de que nos vea.

Las dos se fueron en busca de la harina, los huevos, las esencias y demás ingredientes necesarios. Por suerte no se las habían encontrado en ninguna ocasión, salvo en la zona de la ropa. Se estaban probando unos suéteres, pero por lo demás, no parecían tener intención de moverse de ese lugar. Así que ambas se apresuraron a buscar lo último que les faltaba: la leche de Catra.

Entrapta relevó a Scorpia, y, avanzó unos metros con el carrito, dejando a la más grande atrás en la sección láctea. La de pelo blanco agarró la bolsa de leche y se fue al encuentro de la otra mujer, pero esta la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Entrapta? -ladeó la cabeza.

-No te muevas y lánzame la bolsa de leche desde ahí.

Scorpia la miró confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Estoy entrenando mis reflejos, lánzamela.

En la escala del 1 al 10 esto parecía ocupar un 11, un 11 en malas decisiones.

No obstante, Scorpia no le podía negar nada a los ojos de cachorro que le estaba colocando Entrapta.

-Vamos, lánzala sin miedo. Estoy lista-dijo abriendo las piernas y los brazos.

La de pelo blanco suspiró y apuntó a su objetivo, intentó no poner mucha fuerza en su tiro y lanzó. Lo próximo que escuchó fue un sonido de unas latas cayendo al suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, suprimió una sonrisa y se abalanzo brindando su ayuda.

Había golpeado a Adora con la bolsa y la había tirado encima de una pila de latas de comida para gato que estaban ordenadas en escala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, aquí nos encontramos de nuevo.   
> De verdad que muchas gracias por leer esta tontería y también por dejar kudos y comentarios.   
> Este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo porque quería traer un poco el pasado, pero sin tirar de flashbacks. También quería hacerlo más divertido, ya que la esencia del fic es esa; reírnos. Así que la escena de Scorpia con Entrapta fue bastante divertida de escribir. 
> 
> En fin, nos estamos leyendo gente del internet. Quizá a mitad de semana. :)  
> Luz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y grita fuego, mántenlo prendido.   
> Este capítulo es candela.

**Capítulo 6**

La noche del sábado habían decidido salir de fiesta. No con sus madres, pero sí con Glimmer y Bow. Los tres se habían conocido en la universidad y con el tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Aunque su amistad se fue fortaleciendo hacía un par de meses atrás, el trío se había hecho inseparable. Tenían la tradición de salir todos los sábados del mes; llueva, truene o relampaguee. Así que, allí estaban los tres en la barra de una discoteca.

\- ¡Por el _best friend squad_! -gritó Bow con su bebida en alto. Los tres brindaron y pasaron su chupito con caras amargas.

Adora frunció la nariz al sentir el ardor del licor atravesando su garganta, no era muy fan del alcohol. También frunció, esta vez el ceño, al sentir una mano rozando su cintura. No se extrañaba, estaba en una discoteca; pero de igual forma buscó con la mirada al responsable. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al toparse con otros verdes y una cabellera lacia azabache: Heather.

La chica le sonrió coquetamente, puso un cigarrillo en sus labios y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera.

¿Qué la siguiera? Está loca está mujer. Ni en un millón de años.

Adora rodó los ojos y suspiró, sentía la mirada inquisidora de Glimmer sobre sus hombros. La de cabello púrpura la cuestionó con la mirada y puso sus brazos en forma de taza a modo de reclamo. La rubia negó, se encogió de hombros y se unió al círculo de sus amigos con otros desconocidos. Decidió olvidarse de la otra mujer.

Heather era parte de su pasado, de un pasado que estaba dispuesta a olvidar. Crtl+z.

Ojalá pudiera suprimir a Catra de igual forma.

Suspiró nuevamente e invitó a sus amigos y acompañantes a otra ronda de tragos. Al menos que el alcohol borrase su memoria por una noche. Quería intoxicarse, bailar hasta el amanecer, que sus pies no aguantasen más, y así, olvidarse del mundo exterior.

-Me parece que alguien se quiere emborrachar-le dijo Bow bailando a su lado. Su amigo vestía un crop top a juego con sus pantalones beige. Adora se preguntaba cómo hacía para no morirse de frío; él solo encogía de hombros y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música. La verdad es que se le daba muy bien, conseguía atraer muchas miradas.

-Un poco de frío sí que me da-sonrió.

-Oye, ¿cómo sigue tu ojo? - le preguntó él. Después del incidente con la leche ambos habían estado preocupados por su salud.

-Bien, no fue nada.

-Glimmer se puso muy nerviosa.

-Exagera- sonrió la rubia uniéndosele en el baile.

Bailar no era su fuerte, pero después de un par de copas su cuerpo cobraba vida propia desinhibiéndose. Podía sentir el _beat_ con sus caderas, así que se pegó a Glimmer, quién intentaba mantenerse lo más sobria y quieta posible.

Glimmer era una chica amante del control, siempre en tensión. Eran pocas las veces en las que lograba soltarse y dejarse llevar. Se parecían tanto que Adora muchas veces se veía reflejada en ella.

Era un poco aterrador.

Por otra parte, Catra era su opuesto. Un alma libre que iba fluyendo por la vida. Fluir. Fluir era su palabra favorita. Según ella las personas encajaban como un puzzle; sino, para qué molestarse y perder el tiempo. La palabra forzar no estaba en su vocabulario. No obstante, aquella mentalidad de “el destino lo decidirá todo” la ponía un poco de los nervios. Adora era una fiel creyente de planes, listas y agendas. No podía simplemente “fluir”, eso no estaba codificado en su código genético; por eso relajarse le costaba tanto.

Respiró, su mente había empezado a divagar.

-Esa chica nos está mirando mucho- le dijo Bow trayéndola al presente- ¿crees que le intereso?

El chico señaló con la cabeza a la pelinegra de antes. Su cabello estaba recogido, pero unos mechones caían libres sobre su rostro. No les quitaba los ojos de encima, y aunque Adora sabía que la miraba a ella, quiso desviar la atención a Bow.

-Todo un casanova-le sonrío dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Le voy a hablar-se armó de valor y se le acercó.

Mierda no, ¿Heather y Bow? Qué clase de mente retorcida podría juntarlos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Glimmer agarrándola por el antebrazo.

-Eh, sí-le sonrió falsamente-ven, mejor vamos a bailar.

Sí, mejor.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos, Adora.

-Yo también.

-Soy un tronco, de verdad-le dijo un poco avergonzada mirando el suelo.

\- ¡Qué más da! -le susurró levantándole el mentón con el dedo-señorita, ¿me concede esta pieza?

Adora agarró las caderas de Glimmer y las movió al vaivén de la música. Sonaba una canción de Ariana Grande de fondo- _Into you_ -. La más baja de las dos ocultaba su vergüenza mirando sus propios pies, no obstante, poco a poco se fue sintiendo más en confianza. Se olvidó de miradas y críticas ajenas, y en un arrebato impropio de ella abrazó a Adora por la cintura, cerrando la distancia entre ambas. “ _Cause I’m so into you_ ” cantó mentalmente.

Adora quedó sorprendida por el comportamiento tan cariñoso de su novia. Se alegró de verla tan relajada; con esta Glimmer podía conquistar el mundo.

-Chicas, ella es Heather-se hizo escuchar Bow, mientras se les acercaba trayendo una chica consigo-ella es Glimmer y ella Adora-las señaló.

-Un gusto-les dijo.

Las otras solo le sonrieron.

Aquella mujer se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia. Glimmer lo notó y apretó el agarre en que tenía a su novia, retó a la desconocida con la mirada. Bow sin notar la tensión que se había creado decidió ir a la barra.

-Iré por un cóctel para Heather-le informó a la pareja-quedas en buenas manos-le sonrió a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé-le contestó esta.

Una nueva canción retumbó en el ambiente-Soy peor de Bad Bunny-, Heather empezó a contornear las caderas sabiendo que la pareja la estaba observando. Adora reconocía que la mujer era atractiva, pero una imagen bonita no borraba un pasado.

-Si antes yo era un hijueputa, ahora soy peor-cantó y estiró los brazos como queriendo alcanzar el techo. Se balanceó quedando frente Adora, le bailó sensualmente y cerró los ojos. Tenía un escote pronunciado, unos pantalones que resaltaban su trasero y sus muslos. Ella sabía que llamaba la atención y le encantaba.

Glimmer estaba incómoda con aquella interacción. Sabía que Adora no le sería infiel, pero también reconocía el gusto de la rubia por las mujeres de piel bronceada/morena. Por eso, cuando descubrió a aquella mujer mirando lascivamente a su novia sus alarmas estallaron.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo Bow acercándose a Heather.

La chica le sonrió y le dio un sorbo.

-Mmm, mi favorito-dijo y limpió con la lengua el rastro de sal que había quedado en sus labios por el cóctel.

El chico se sonrojó, echó un vistazo rápido a sus pantalones y su vergüenza fue _in crescendo_ al igual que su erección. Jaló a Glimmer.

-G, puedes venir un momento-le dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Heather. Bow sonrió de forma forzada.

-No pasa nada, necesito a Glimmer un segundo. Adora, quédate un momento con ella.

Cuando Glimmer estuvo a la par de su mejor amigo se percató de su problema. Suspirando salió con él.

-¡Por Etheria, con este pantalón se me nota todo! Necesito tu abrigo-le susurró.

-Está en la entrada, vamos.

Adora quiso ir con ellos, pero la mano de la pelinegra se lo impidió. Heather sonrió con autosuficiencia, sabía lo que había provocado.

-Me queda mejor suelto ¿no? -dijo soltándose el pelo.

Ok. Adora no le quiso dar mente, pero aquellas palabras se las solía decir mucho su ex.

-Eh, sí-dijo esquivando su mirada. ¿Por qué demoraban tanto en volver?

-Catra suele decírmelo todo el tiempo-sonrió con maldad. Le dio la espalda, pero no necesitaba ver la expresión de Adora para saber el daño que había ocasionado.

Crack. Una herida cicatrizada no debería doler tanto ¿no?

Adora tragó. Incómoda miró hacia la puerta esperando que apareciera su novia y amigo. Se quedó plantada en su sitio, su rigidez aumentó al notar que la de ojos verdes había colocado los brazos sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar escapar a aquel bomboncito? - se mordió el labio inferior-dejar aquellas caderas, esos muslos y ese culo, por dios. Estás muy mal de la cabeza. ¿Y ahora estás con esa niñita? Qué bajo has caído.

La rubia sintió la rabia escalando por su cuerpo. Sus piernas se tensaron al igual que su mandíbula, sus manos y sus dedos. Frunció el ceño y sin miramientos empujó a aquella mujer lejos de sí.

Esta dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una mesa; un par de vasos y botellas vacías se estamparon contra el suelo, creando un estruendo. De repente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas. Adora aún molesta atravesó la discoteca y salió de ella como una exhalación. Al salir se topó con Bow y con Glimmer, les dio un vistazo y pidió un taxi.

-G, Bow, me siento mal. Me iré a casa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó G.

-Quiero ir a casa.

\- ¿Y Heather?

-Creo que está en el baño-mintió.

-Voy contigo-Gimmer subió con la rubia.

\- ¿Les importa si me quedo?

-Como quieras, Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya empezó el dramaaaa. Tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a escribir drama.  
> Y de nuevo, ¡gracias por leerme! :)


End file.
